Kind of Tradition
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Goofy merely blinked, staring from the tree, covered in a layer of fresh snow, to Sora. The magician, however, glared at the Keyblade wielder, fully convinced that the boy was out of his mind. "There's barely enough room for us to sleep in here and you wanna have this tree inside with us, too?" One thing was clear: this Christmas would be anything but boring if it was up to Sora...


**A/N: Originally written for the Secret Santa 2012 on LJ, a gift for silvertsuki. Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Thanks: outofthesun, for beta reading this. :)**

* * *

_~ A pout appeared on the brunet's face at their lack of enthusiasm. __"C'mon guys, it's tradition!" ~_

* * *

Snow was slowly falling out of the sky with the grace of a feather. Roofs, treetops, and practically everything else was covered in a white blanket of the same substance. Halloween Town looked like one of those festive cities that were printed on Christmas cards, what with the lights and decorations everywhere. Too bad that most of the coziness was taken away with the wind and the cold that seeped right through your clothes.

"Man, I'm glad we're finally inside!" Sora said through chattering teeth, as soon as they had entered the Gummi Ship. He tried to shake the snow out of his brown hair (they were caught in a snowstorm earlier), but it was all to no avail; it seemed to be glued to his spiky mane. When his attempts didn't help, he gave up and started rubbing his hands against each other for much needed warmth; they were just as red as his nose and cheeks, showing how much he meant every word he said. "It's pretty cold in here, too, though. I feel like I'm slowly turning into an icicle myself… This is probably how Jack Frost has to feel."

He'd barely finished that sentence when Donald snapped his fingers, showing some of his advanced magic skills. At once, a delicious warmth took over them, fighting the biting cold off and leaving them with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Hey, you could have done that earlier, you know?" Sora muttered, accusingly.

The magician was ready to reply with another sarcastic remark, but got completely distracted by Goofy, who entered their line of vision again. Sora didn't know how it was possible (though he'd stopped questioning all the weird things that were happening around him a long time ago. It just happened, period), but his cheerful friend was holding three steaming cups that had some dark substance in them.

"There ya go. Careful, 'cause it's hot," was all the brave knight said, before handing a red mug to Sora and a blue one to Donald (he kept the green mug for himself).

Both (junior) heroes curiously peered into their cups and saw to their great delight that it was filled to the rim with hot cacoa, looking hot and inviting. Another effective way to bring them in a good mood.

At once, the Keyblade's Chosen One beamed. "Gee, thanks, Goofy! Just what we all needed." Sora brought his face closer to the mug and took in the delicious smell with closed eyes.

In that moment, the teen felt so happy that he didn't even mind the fact that his hands were tingling painfully (at least he could feel again now).

His upbeat, talkative friend waved it away as if it was nothing. "Uh'yuck! Don't mention it, Sora. And since it's past midnight now, it's Christmas today, so I thought-"

Sora's cerulean eyes went wide, as if someone had just told him that one of those cute Dalmatian puppies was eaten by a mean, old hag. "_What!?_"

Donald almost choked on his drink and let out a startled cry. Without saying anything else, the brunet suddenly jumped up and darted out of the ship, heading to Zeus knew where.

"Sora! Where are you going?" The perplexed duck exchanged glances with a just as clueless Goofy, as if to ask silently, 'Now what?' The latter merely shrugged.

Sure, Sora could be a tad bit… unpredictable sometimes, but this was really weird, even for him. It was nothing for him to give up this warmth for the numbing cold outside.

"Gawrsh, do ya think we should go after him?"

"Nah, we can watch him from here," Donald replied, nodding with his head to one of the windows.

Goofy squinted his eyes and could see a distant figure… with very spiky hair. "If you say so…"

When the brunet teen returned a few minutes later, he had even more snow plastered in his hair, which glistened in such a way that it resembled pixie dust. What was more striking, however, was that he seemed to have much trouble with getting something inside with him.

"Sora, what in the worlds do you think you're doing?"

The boy stopped and looked at them. "Well, since it's Christmas, I thought maybe we could decorate this place with fake icicles, paper bells, holly and other cool stuff, to make it look more homey. So I brought a pine with me… A little help is more than welcome."

Goofy merely blinked, staring from the tree, covered in a layer of fresh snow, to Sora.

The magician, however, glared at the Keyblade wielder, fully convinced that the boy was out of his mind. "There's barely enough room for us to sleep in here and you wanna have this inside with us, too?"

A pout appeared on the brunet's face at their lack of enthusiasm. "C'mon guys, it's _tradition_!"

That look was all it took for the other two to head to him and help him out.

"Couldn't you get a smaller tree at least?" Donald muttered.

"Oh, lighten up already, Donald. Hmm… Since we have you in our team, this shouldn't take too long. We also have to cook a great meal, and we can't forget the turkey and cookies and gingerbread, right guys?"

As soon as Sora went into detail about what their dinner for that day had to consist of, the grumpy magician had completely forgotten to be surly (much to everybody's relief).

* * *

Nine hours later, after waking up from a much needed sleep, the trio was ready to give their Gummi ship a metamorphosis that nobody would forget soon.

They were only halfway when Sora mentioned, "You know, where I live, it's kind of tradition to kiss whoever is standing under the mistletoe with you."

Slowly, the trio looked up. Donald shuddered, because right above his and Goofy's head was mistletoe. "Guh, I think I'm gonna pass…"


End file.
